toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
18th Guards Army
The 18th Guards Army is a unit of the Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force based in Strukegrad, which is also the location of the headquarters of the National Defence Council. It is the only army aside from the 9th Army in the PV KLA to have brigades rather than divisions as the primary basic tactical unit. Historically the worst equipped army of the PV KLA, the 18th Guards Army underwent its baptism of fire during the Bordorian-Krakozhian War, participating in the fateful Battle of Poniždųb, widely seen as the turning point of the war. Since then, the 18th Guards Army has become known for its aptitude in defensive and attrition warfare. History Bordorian-Krakozhian War Organisation *HQ **83rd Guards Infantry Brigade ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Artillery Battalion **101st Infantry Brigade ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Artillery Battalion **143rd Infantry Brigade ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Artillery Battalion **262nd Guards Infantry Brigade ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Artillery Battalion **61st Guards Tank Brigade ***Tank Battalion ***Tank Battalion ***Tank Battalion ***Infantry Battalion ***Artillery Battalion **19th Artillery Regiment **231st Artillery Regiment **497th Artillery Regiment **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion Personnel The 18th Guards Army has a much higher proportion of young soldiers compared with other units of the PV KLA, and specifically aims to take in the youngest members of each draft call-up. New conscripts are, alongside with standard military training, subjected to an intense curriculum of ideological training which is more strongly pursued than compared with other units of the PV KLA. The political education of the 18th Guards Army is unique in that it teaches a variation from the standard ideology of the Krakozhian Workers' Party which stresses the teleological aspect of dialectic materialism and the selflessness of the New Socialist Personality. This sub-theory of Krakozhian Marxist thought taught to troops in the 18th Guards Army is termed Collectivist Self-Abnegation. Collectivist Self-Abnegation teaches troops that they are simply cogs in a larger machine, and that their deaths on the battlefield are necessary (and inevitable) steps in progress towards a communist future. The concept has some similarity with the cult of martyrdom which is pushed forward in Tabi'atstan. As a result of the promotion of the idea of Collectivist Self-Abnegation in its ranks, soldiers in the 18th Guards Army are known for their grim attitudes, and sometimes come into conflict with members of other units over their disregard for their own lives. The Republican Guard Regiment of the Krakozhian Federal People's Republic often recruits former personnel from the 18th Guards Army who have completed their conscription service. Uniforms The SN-86 bulletproof steel breastplate is a component of the ceremonial uniforms of many units under the 18th Guards Army. It is a development of the OP-51 used by many troops of the 18th Guards Army during the Bordorian-Krakozhian War. The inclusion of the delia sleeved-cloak and the kontuš sash as part of ceremonial uniform also began with the 18th Guards Army. On parade the M54 helmet is worn rather than newer headwear, and depending on the occasion troops may also carry the MG-2 gas mask. Equipment Armoured vehicles Artillery See also *Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia